House Rules
by andemarie16
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are two troubled teens sent to the Cullen's for a week to try and turn their rebelious ways around. Little did they know the Cullens are in for more than they barganed. Based off of the tv show "Worlds Strictest Parents"
1. Chapter 1

**House Rules **

_**This story is based off of the **__CMT __**show **__Worlds Strictest Parents__** where two rebellious teenagers go live with a family who has strict parents and they have to abide by their rules and act like one of their children. I reccomend it. I no longer have any episodes so this is all from what I remember like a year ago. Okay so I want to say a couple things before you read the first chapter. This story does contain a lot of swearing, and some smoking and alcohol use. Just a warning. So I did warn you. And the Cullen's are all human and Esme and Carlisle will be out of character becasuse they are a lot stricter. Also ages have changed. But not dramtically.**_

_**I really really hope you guys enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the _Twilight Saga _or _CMT's World's Strictest Parents _

_Rosalie's Point Of View _

I cautiously approached a dark haired boy. I bet this was my new partner in crime. He turned to dace me and smiled. He stood up and extended his arm.

"Hi I'm Emmett." the dark haired boy said and shook my hand.

"Rosalie."

"So you're my new partner in crime?" he smirked. I smiled and sat down on the bench next to him.

"I like the way you think." I gave him a smirk in reply.

"I can't wait to see the family."

"Me too."

"I bet their some punk ass family who is all religeous and shit." I laughed.

"So true my dear Emmett."

_Emmett's Thoughts: _Oh my god! Rosalie is so beautiful. Like a Godess. Godess of beauty and evil. We are going to have so much fun annoying the shit out of the new family. The new family is going to get a rude awakening. I can't wait to see what Rosalie has up her sleeve.

_Rosalie's Point of View_

"Oh my god this ought to be fun." Emmett said as we pulled into the hots family's driveway. We saw them lined up, smiling, waiting for us. We stepped out of the vehicle and got our luggage out of the trunk. Emmett and I both plastered fake smiles on our face. No way in hell did we want to be here.

"Welcome." the oldest man took a couple steps forward. He was young, like in his mid thirties. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." he said gesturing towards his wife and kids. I went up and shook his hand. So did Emmett. "And this is my wife Esme." he said and pointed to the young woman that was clinging onto him. Esme and I exchanged smiles. Hers real. Mine fake. Emmett walked up to her.

"Uhm hi Mrs. Cullen. I'm Emmett." he said nervously. Dude!

"Thank you for formerly introducing yourself Emmett." Mrs. Cullen smiled. "But you may call me Esme." Emmett nodded.

"These are our children." Mr Cullen spoke up. 'This is our oldest, Edward. He is seventeen." he pointed to a bronze haired, blue eyed, god. Emmett and I both shook his hand. We walked down to the second child. "This is our second oldest, Jasper. He is also seventeen. We raised him after my sister died in a car accident." Carlisle explained. We shook Jaspers hand. Jasper was the same height as Edward, 5'11. He had light brown eyes and blonde hair. "This is my oldest daughter, Bella. She is sixteen." Mr. Cullen introduced. Bella smiled and shook our hands. Bella was about 5'8, with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair to match. I cringed out her outfit. Does she shop at the thrift store? "And this is Alice. She is the drama queen of the family. She is sixteen also. She is Bella's fraternal twin. But she likes shopping, where as Bella is more into motocycles and a tomboy." Mr. Cullen chuckled. We shook hands with the pixie like girl. She had spiked, brown hair and brown eyes. She was an inch or two shorter than Bella. "And this is baby Renesme." Mr. Cullen finished. Renesmee was like about twelve. She had long curly brown hair like Bella and soft brown eyes like Bella. She was average height for her age.

Oh boy this is goin gto be fun. Living with the brady bunch.

"Children do you mind going out back? We have some things to discuss with Rosalie and Emmett." Esme said politely.

"Ok." Alice spoke for everyone. All of the kids walked to the backyard.

"Please, don't be a stranger. Come in with us." Esme smiled nad lead us into their house. It was HUGE! Well I guess if you got busy and had four kids plus adopting one, you would have a big house. Carlisle and Esme must have a crap load of money stored away. I couldn't stop staring. There were many, many, many old paintings hanging on the walls and old, artifacts.

"Please come into our kitchen." Carlisle lead us to the kitchen. Carlisle gestured for us to take a seat. Emmett and I looked at each other before taking a seat. Carlisle sat down in a chair across the table. Esme was resting on his lap.

"Okay so I would like to welcome you to the Cullen household."

"Thanks." I said.

"So I am a doctor and Esme is an interior designer. My hours are more demanding, so I will not be here twenty four-seven. I have taken the week off but if I'm paged in Esme is just as in charge as I was. So you treat us with equal respect." We nodded.

"Okay while you are staying herem you are going to be treated just like our kids. No exceptions. Same things apply to you. We will enforce the rules and you need to abide by them." Emmett and I nodded, telling Dr. Cullen we understood what he was saying. "We will treat you with respect, only if you show us respect in return. It's all about respect." We nodded again. "Trust is something you earn." We nodded again.

"We have a few rules and expectations we would appriciate if you abide by them." Esme spoke up. We nodded. Rules. Yay! Not.

"First off, no smoking and no drinking. Those are pretty straight forward." Esme said. 'We don't alow our kids to smoke or dink. Besides you are underage and smoking harms your body. If you have any cigarettes or alcohol, now would be a great time to give them to us." I looked at Emmett. He shrugged. "No cigarettes?"

"No cigarettes." Emmett and I replied in umison.

"No alcohol?'

"No alcohol." I lied. I don't know about Emmett but I have a stash of cigarettes and tequila stored away.

"Well I trust you guys are telling the truth." Esme said. "We also don't alow swearing in our house. Also you need to wear appropriate clothing. If you wear something inappropriate I am going to ask you to please change. Also bedroom doors stayed open." Great there goes most of my wardrobe. But of course I leave all smart alec comments to myself.

"We also would like it if we're talking to us you don't talk back. Talking back is very disrespectful. We would like you to reply, "Yes Ma'am, No Ma'am, Yes Sir, No Sir" That just shows you are respecting our authority.' Carlisle said. Emmett and I nodded.

"Yes Sir." Emmett tested out.

"Okay so if you don't mind, we are going to to search through your suitcases. So right now if you have any hidden away cigarettes or alcohol now would be the best time to fess up. We won't be mad. But if I do catch you lying to me about it there will be consequences." Esme said. I looked at Emmett. He didn't seem really tense, just uneased.

"Alright." Esme said and went to the livingroom. She set my suitcase down on the floor. Carlisle did the same with Emmett's. Esme and Carlisle searched through all of our things. ALL of our things. I was blushing.

"Ok." Carlisle said zipping up Emmett's suitcase. "You may go up to your room. I'll show you." Carlisle and Emmett left.

"You know some of this goes against my no inappropriate clothing rule."

"I will wear what I want to."

"Not in my house."

"I don't care. It's my clothes. My appearence."

"I'm not fighting over something so stupid. Follow me up to your room. Esme and I didn't say anything. She lead me up the stairs to my room. It was huge but basic. It was paintede a very nice shade of brownm with very classic, elegant, victorian style designs in a beautiful shade of blue. There was a twin bed and blue and brown sheets to match. I had a dresser that was not filled with anything, so I could put my belongings in it.

I hid my cigarettes in the back of one of my stuffed animal and I hid my bottle of tequila under my matress. After I moved itno my new room I met Emmett in the hallway standing there waiting for me to come out of my room. I gestured for him to come over to my room. He follwed me in and sat down on my bed. I sat down indian style close to him.

"I seriously don't know how I'm going to survive a day with the Cullen's let alone a freakin' week!" I said getting up to grab my alcohol under my mattress.

"It's going to be hell for both of us." Wmmett said put his hands behind his head and tilting his head backwards a little bit. "All I know is that there is hell to come. I don't know about you." he said. I popped the top of my bottle of tequila.

"Welcome to hell." I said and raised my bottle, and took a small sip of tequila. I handed the bottle to Emmett.

"Welcome to hell." Emmett raised the bottle and then took a drink himself.

_**Please review!**_


	2. Updates!

Updates!

Hey guys it's me :) I just wanted to apologize for not updating anything in like forever! I'm really disappointed in myself. Because I promised continuation on stories. House Rules is one of them.

SOOO...

New Chapter for House Rules will be up tonight! I swear! So hold that against me. I hope i didn't lose to many readers...

Haunting Pasts will have it's sequel up tonight also! If you haven't checked that out please please please do it's my most reviewed and loved story on Fanfiction.

Soooo... Lets review

- New Chapter of House Rules tonight  
- Haunting Pasts sequel out tonight  
- And if you haven't checked out Haunting Pasts please do.

Love you all :):):):)

Ande Marie


End file.
